


A few bruises and a kiss [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, First Meetings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trying to kill each other and flirting at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Asajj Ventress tried to kill a lot of Jedi. No one of them had ever been as exasperating as Quinlan Vos.Quinlan Vos had saved his friend Obi-Wan from a lot of troubles. No one of them had ever been as fascinating as Asajj Ventress.
Relationships: Asajj Ventress/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A few bruises and a kiss [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A few bruises and a kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743208) by [Perspicacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/pseuds/Perspicacia). 



> this was originally on my list of things to record for ITPE 2019, but I didn't get it finished in time. :P

**Title:** A few bruises and a kiss

 **Fandom:** Star Wars: Clone wars

 **Author:** Perspicacia

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Asajj Ventress/Quinlan Vos

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 16:09

**Summary:**

Asajj Ventress tried to kill a lot of Jedi. No one of them had ever been as exasperating as Quinlan Vos. Quinlan Vos had saved his friend Obi-Wan from a lot of troubles. No one of them had ever been as fascinating as Asajj Ventress.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743208)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/a%20few%20bruises%20and%20a%20kiss.mp3)


End file.
